


Stolen Hope

by The_Book_Cat_257



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Book_Cat_257/pseuds/The_Book_Cat_257
Summary: -This is when the Digidestined didn’t have the reboot, Meicoomon never got infected, but still got stuck in the Digital World and this takes place after. And our missing four Chosen Digidestined are ACTUALLY HERE-Everything seemed fine, right? Then... what on earth does the Dark Ocean want from Takeru? And Daigo, what are you hiding from everyone else?





	1. Chapter 1

Hi idk wat im doing pls help


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gennai and Alphamon have a talk in a paticular dimension.

 

~~~

A dark figure strided down the shore of the Dark Ocean. He was flickering in and out, pieces of digital data losing control. For a second, instead of a dark hooded figure , was a white hooded Gennai, the real Gennai, his face a look of panic, before he morphed back into Dark-Gennai.

Dark-Gennai shook his head and continued down the shoreline, where Alphamon was waiting.  
Alphamon turned to him, darkness lurking in his eyes. A fire of truly terrifying evil. As Gennai approached, Alphamon turned and gave him a nod. “What about the Digi-Destined? I hope that you took care of them, Gennai. And what about… Meicoomon?” Alphamon asked.

Gennai just smirked, “Well, I did tell them about how the Digimon will rule over, and I got Meicoomon corrupted for a short amount of time…”  
Beneath all the digital corrupted darkness, was the real Gennai, seething with anger, as hearing what Alphamon had to say about the Digi-destined.

However, once again, Dark Gennai-san’s power shut his futile struggle down back to where Dark-Gennai was in complete control over him again.

“Having trouble keeping him down?” Alphamon boomed.

Gennai just glared at him. Alphamon shook his head and said, “We’re getting off track. The reason I called you here is about the Digi-Destined. How is it possible, even after the getting stuck in the Digital World, is that their partnered Digimon can digivolve to Ultimate and beyond?! There must be a reason that keeps their wings flying high in the sky from my reach, that gives them hope…”  
As soon as the last word was said, Alphamon became strangely quiet.

“Hope…” Gennai was puzzled, why Alphamon kept on thinking about that word.

“What about Hope?” “Do you know who the Bearer of Hope is?”

Dark-Gennai, suddenly taken aback by Alphamon’s strange question, took a moments to respond. “Well- it’s Takeru Takaishi… but why do you even care about him?”  
“Hope is the spirit that keeps them flying… keeping their wings fluttering out of my reach to destroy them… If I take Hope away…” Alphamon’s sentence was unfinished, but it was enough for Gennai to comprehend.

“Aha, I didn’t know that capturing one of the Digi-Destined was your plan…” “It isn’t. That is just one of Yggdrasil’s minor plans. This is just a step closer to to our true goal.” Gennai frowned. He was one of the most loyal supporter of Yggdrasil, yet he is only told one of his ‘minor’ plans? Pathetic.  
Gennai trailed away on his thoughts as Alphamon looked at him again.

“I want you to capture Hope.” As soon as those words left Alphamon’s mouth, Gennai smirked. It would be fun to see _him_ broken… “The meeting is over. Hope will be captured, and bring him to me by tomorrow sundown. Begone.”  
~~~  
A dark figure slowly rose from his palace under the never-ending gray waves. He needed their power, the Light and the Hope, to break into their world. He still couldn't understand though, was the virus inside of Meicoomon, and yet- it still had not activated. Her partner, Meiko- the human's digivice was quite peculiar.

A big chain like X covering that part essential for Digivolving. Only the corrupted part of the virus was visibly showing, and that was only because Meicoomon sensing the infection within Leomon, and ultimately killing him.

One thing he knew was, he needed a puppet. A puppet to manipulate the Chosen One of Light, to manipulate her into using her power for their purposes. Courage was too stubborn, and no one else was good enough, except for him. Hope. He was the closest to her, other then her annoying brother, or any of the Chosen, _who had defied him again and again_... 

He pushed his anger away. Alphamon was right, he just needed Gennai to do it...

...and break him into pieces, and Dragomon, he will be the perfect one to stab them in the back...

...After all, true friends don't stab their friends in the back, they always stab them in the front...

He sneered viciously, and swam off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here is the REAL Chapter... I guess? I'm still inexperienced with writing fics on this format, so sorry for any mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Looks like T.K doesn't know what is coming for him... poor Takeru...

T.K. was having quite a good day, he was out of the Digital World and within his hometown again. Little did he know that it would be hell for him soon. In the morning, he woke up and walked to school, as usual. 

He ate his breakfast that his mother had prepared for him, and got up, brushed his teeth, put on his school uniform, and started his walk to school, after pecking his mother on the cheek. 

As he was walking by, nothing was out of the ordinary; but only if he had been aware of his surroundings more, then T.K. would’ve seen a dark shadow following him. T.K. just felt something watching him, and he turned around abruptly. 

But no one was there. Takeru just shook off the spring chill, and kept walking to school. As he sat down, he sighed. 

_ Only 3 more weeks to go until spring break… I bet those 3 weeks are going to feel like an eternity _ . Takeru sighed again, and started to focus on the lesson. His first period was on math. As his teacher droned on and on about some math formula, suddenly, T.K. just felt cold. Real cold. He shivered and turned around, but still, no one was there except for the students behind him. 

“Takeru, perhaps since you are so busy looking behind you, maybe you should explain  _ this _ math formula to the class. After all, you must be  _ very _ smart if you aren’t even paying any attention to the lesson?” 

T.K., turned around and faced the teacher. “Sorry, I just thought…” Mr. Hiragi sighed and waved his hand to let the boy know he was off with a warning. “Well, back to the lesson.” Takeru slid down his seat, embarrassed.

After his torturous first period was over he went to his second and third period. Those periods were way better, considering he had Kari with him. They had a few minutes before the bell rang, signaling he and Kari had to go separate ways to their 4th period class.  

As his 4th period was over, he, along with the other students, rushed out the building, and walked to a few restaurants and cafes nearby. After he was finished with his ramen, T.K. looked up at the clock and saw that he still had 10 minutes left to relax for the free period. 

At that point, he would’ve normally gotten up to go find Kari or Matt (if possible) and chatted with them, but right now T.K. just felt like having a short walk by himself.

As Takeru slowly hummed to himself as he walked past the beautiful view of the city. T.K. just really had an ability to see beauty in some things that others would’ve never even thought of beautiful. When he passed the yellow roses, he smiled. Patamon would’ve loved them, after all, these beautiful roses had no thorns and were one of the colors of a beautiful banana split. Little did he know that it was about to get much, much worse.

As Takeru was in his peaceful world, there was a slight flicker in the sky, and an Airdramon with white, blank eyes swooped out of the distortion. At that moment, a hand grabbed T.K.’s shoulder and made him turn around roughly. “Wha-,” he managed to cry out before he saw Gennai, holding his wrist very tightly. Takeru kicked Gennai in the shins, and they went rolling around for a while, fighting. When Takeru had gotten the upper hand, an ear-piercing shriek was heard.

T.K. turned around, and to his horror, was an infected Airdramon, coming straight at them. He widened his eyes, and his hand instinctively went to his digivice, before realizing, that Patamon was  _ not _ here, and that he could  _ not _ digivolve. At that moment Takeru let his guard down, Gennai used his dark magic to do the same choking hold he had done to Meiko.

T.K. thrashed for air, he tried calling for help, but it was no use. The area he was in had no people around, and Patamon wasn’t there to save him. No one was. But Hope would  _ not _ give up. His crest glew with a power that shot up strength up his tired body, and lit up a beacon for others to see. 

Yet, at that moment, was when his lack of air had taken toll, he fell unconscious. Hope had saved him… yet it was too late. Gennai had captured him. All he could hope for was to survive what the darkness ahead had planned for him.

~~~~~~~

The darkness was overwhelming. The waves crashed onto the gray shoreline. No color anywhere. Just… darkness. 

Wave after wave of misery, hate... Bubbles rising up, but never reaching the air… Hope, Light, Courage, Friendship, Miracles, Kindness, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability (see also; relatability, #relatable, relatable posts, etc…), and Love, all sinking down, never to be risen up ever again…

...Takeru slowly opened his eyes, groggily. He had a raging headache and his eyes were still getting used to the light. “Where- wha- how d-did…?” T.K. gasped. “No…”

He looked around his surroundings and saw he was lying inside of a small, damp cell. And it seemed like he was in some kind of an underwater palace, since there were gray corals that was growing on the stone of his cell.

T.K. looked into the corner, and saw a stone table, with some black blanket and a pillow on it. Guess it must be his bed… He sat down and began to think. No windows, coral, colorless, damp, cold… 

T.K. shot up, eyes wild; it couldn’t be… the D- BANG! Takeru jumped and looked out his cell doors. Outside were the dark monsters, who called themselves Scubamon.

He glared at them. “What do you want?” T.K. sneered at them. The Scubamon just gestured to him to walk out of the cell. As soon as he stepped out, the evil digimon transformed into and dark, ugly mass of more evil. 

They grabbed his wrists, pulled them behind his back, and chained them together. 

It wasn’t even a real chain; it was just a smoky gas that made them look like chains. Takeru tried to slip his wrists out of them, but although it looked like smoke, it was solid as metal. “Dammit…” He started walking forward when the- those  _ things _ pushed him forward roughly.

They walked by the hallway that held the cells. Surprisingly, they were all empty. As he walked across the rather short hallway, Takeru looked around, his blue eyes narrowed as he looked at the entrances and exits. 

He eyes wandered to the walls and he saw what seemed to be skulls; laced with gray moss and coral. 

T.K. shivered and silently trudged on. When they got to the wall that opened to the- wherever he was going to, one of the creatures put their hand on the mossy stone and the wall just disappeared, making a path to his destination. 

He looked around again; it was a beautiful palace, rather like the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, but he had a bad vibe from it.

He eventually found himself in a cold, dark room, with one window that showed… creatures swimming around and a machine that contained some kind of… darkness, and a chair, facing Dark-Gennai. 

Takeru glared at him with a boiling hatred. “What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me? What are your plans and why am I needed?!” T.K. shouted at him. Gennai just smirked, he shoved T.K. into the wooden chair, and tendrils of darkness wrapped around his arms and legs so he was strapped to the chair.

“Well, I see what Alphamon meant. You really are the one who keeps those fragile wings flapping. Huh, you are going to be one tough one to break.” Gennai sneered. “Let’s get started, shall we?” 

Takeru looked at him with the tiniest bit of fear in his eyes. “What?” Gennai didn’t reply, instead, he just connected the machine to Takeru’s arms.  **(Ok it probably sounds wierd but the thing is, the machine is a sphere contained with darkness inside and there are wires connected to it along with magic powder and stuff so yeah, and one of the wires has a needle connected to it.)**

T.K. widened his eyes, and started struggled against the smoky mist that held him to the chair. Gennai smiled in a sinister way, “Ah ah ah, I can’t have you getting away from me now when your so close~~.” Gennai sang. 

He leaned forward, and whispered in Takeru’s ear. T.K. felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. “Get away from me,” he spat, “And don’t touch me, either.” Gennai just let out a maniacal chuckle and just stabbed the needle into T.K.’s skin.

The moment the needle pierced his skin and the darkness uncurled forward, and up his skin. Takeru let out a scream of pain, while the murky darkness countered with his crest inside his soul to glow and counteract to the darkness rushing in him. 

The darkness yearned to possess, to take over, to control, while the Light of the Hope shielded T.K.’s soul and body to protect him from the evil. 

Dark-Gennai watched for a few minutes, analyzing him interestingly. “I didn’t realize this kind of reaction from you,” he said in cruel satisfaction, “Hope repelling the darkness.” T.K. cried out in agony for a few more minutes, until Gennai decided it was enough.

As soon as the needle was pulled out, the darkness poured out of his skin and into a inky puddle on the floor. 

Takeru was a shivering mess in the chair. His chest burned and he was heaving for air, blood dribbling out of his mouth. 

His bones felt chilled and shaken to the core, while his body was drained of energy, leaving him limp, but not unconscious in the chair. Gennai snapped his fingers, and the shadow bonds faded into mist and broke away. 

T.K. crumpled down onto the floor, his body and brain both unable to function for the time being.

“Whatt-...,” he choked out softly, “What have I got myself into…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh~~ What's gonna happen to T.K. now, hmmm?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading this!!


End file.
